


Soft

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagira's coat is a thing of wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: "temptation."

Robin had looked upon awe-inspiring sights many times in her life. Nothing had captivated her quite so thoroughly as Nagira's coat, currently draped over an arm of the couch, one sleeve reaching towards Robin as in invitation.

White, furry, *fluffy,* and Robin wanted nothing more than to bury her fingers into the folds of the coat, and to see if it was as soft as it looked. She curled her fingers, and resolutely tore her gaze away from the coat. It would not be ignored, beckoning Robin, alluring, and she continued to stare at it from the corner of her eye.

From the doorway, Nagira chuckled. "Go ahead, touch it. I don't mind."

Robin blushed.


End file.
